The Sky is the Limit
by Zgogery
Summary: Years after the defeat of Voldemort, tensions are high once again. Harry and his band of friends are thrown into a situation far worse than any other before. The real question is, can they survive what the galaxy has to throw at them? Harry/Multi
1. Chapter I

Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter or Mass Effect

NEW STORY!  
Harry glance up from his desk, seeing his co-worker Daphne Greengrass wander into the room. "Hey Harry, any activity on this end?" She asked. She jerked her thumb at the arch behind her, as Harry shook his head. "No Daphne, although shouldn't you be up directing the DMLE?" The Director of the Department of Mysteries asked the Director of the DMLE. Daphne groaned, then muttered something about workaholic men, and left the room. He yelled a quick "See you later." out the door, as she yelled a few insults back. He grinned as the fiery slytherin left, always happy when he managed to get a rise out of her. He was about to continue with his work, when he felt a vibration in pocket.

He grabbed the mirror from his pocket, and saw Luna staring at him from the sonfines of the mirror. He was about to make a comment, when he saw the worried look on her face. "What is it? What's happened?" He asked, all humor leaving his voice. She seemed relieved he answered, before launching into an explanation. "Neville was found dead in the middle of Diagon 20 minutes ago, and Ron was impaled on the gates of Hogwarts. The rest of the DA have not responded to any calls, so I assumed the worst!" She said, as she glanced behind her. Harry heard a crash, as she dropped the mirror, when he heard her yell the passcode for the secret portkey he had given her that bypassed ministry wards, and she landed in his arms. She quickly grabbed his mirror, and called Hermione on it. The Headmistress of Hogwarts answered, her voice in full administrative mode, as Harry called it, when Luna yelled into the mirror, "HERMIONE ACTIVATE YOUR DAMNED PORTKEY TO HARRY RIGHT NOW!" Hermione stared dumbly at the blonde for a second, before rushing into action, and grabbing a necklace around her neck. Sh ecast a quick spell, as her entire office flew into a trunk under her desk prepared for stuff like this, as her stuff flew out of her quarters. The padlock had just shut on the trunk when there was an explosion. Hermione grabbed the trunk, and appeared beside them a few seconds later, as the last thing they saw was fire wash over where Hermione was.

Harry helped her up, as she shot an aguamenti at the edges of her robes. She saw the terrified face of Luna and the confused face of Harry. She was about to speak, when Luna cut her off, delivering the same explanation to her that she gave Harry. Harry touched her arm, whispering in her ear, before apparating away. He reappeared at his house, and ran inside, activating pre-placed runes. Every item in the house immediately began to pack into a multi-compartment and expanded trunk that slid out of the wall. Two minutes later, Harry disapparated from his house and back to Luna and Hermione. He placed his stuff near Hermione's, and the trio took a quick portkey to Luna's house.

Harry immediately rushed forward, the girls right behind him. The male of the group ran to the door of the Rookery, Luna's childhood home, and ran threw the destroyed door. He saw 4 wizards searching for something, and quickly fired off 4 stunners. He activated the runes in Luna's house, her stuff packing itself at an exponential rate. He levitated the men outside, and bound them with rope and a _petrificus totalus. _He _ennervate_'d one of them, as he began to sputter when he saw his captors. Harry threw off his hood, noticing with barely disguised malice that it was Draco Malfoy, and quickly removed the hoods of the other three. He frowned when he saw Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, and Pansy Parkinson. He quickly cast a blood-boiling curse on the other three, terrifying Draco. He then whirled onto the snobbish pureblood, his wand appearing under his chin. Harry evenly said, "Now Malfoy, now that your associates have been occupied, care to tell me what you were doing here, or would you prefer to join them? I hear it's quite painful."

Draco glanced fearfully at the three now awake prisoners who didn't move an inch but their eyes said it all. They looked hopeless, tears streaming down their faces, before Draco turning back to Harry. "The Dark Lord has ordered your execution!" He said, attempting to adopt a snobbish tone, but failing horribly. Harry sighed, before glancing at Draco, and delving deep into the idiot's mind. Normally, Harry ould be careful not to cause too much pain, but Harry was angry. He ripped Draco's pitiful occlumency shields to shreds, leaving them in ruins. He saw Draco vowing before some new and powerful Dark Lord that called himself Lord Ignis Domini. He delved further, discovering he was a powerful fire elementalist, and claimed to of found the darkest of magics in the tomb of Morgana Le Fay, the first Dark Lady. H had made his first order known, however. To eliminate the defeater of Voldemort, from who Ignis Domini had learned much of his dark arts knowledge.

Harry sighed, leaving the ferret's mind, before firing another blood-boiling curse at him. he quickly apparated to the ministry, Hermione and Luna following after he informed them of where he was going, and arrived at his office. The two girls arrived in a heap on the floor, with Hermione muttering about defective portkeys. Harry took his necklace off, tapping the charm on it, then dropping it. It expanded into a massive chest, where he dropped all of their stuff into it. He was of the opinion, as of now, that whoever invented espansion charsm should be givena medal. He hit the runes in his office, as all of his personal effects threw themselves into his trunk. he also hit another rune he had sworn never to use unless the need was dire, and heard an alarm go off.

Personally, Harry judged hundreds, if not thousands of wizards on their way to kill him as an emergency. Harry hit the corresponding rune, locking all of the doors and wondows in the entire ministry for 10 minutes. He had done that as a failsafe so he could do what he was doing now. Every door now had enough defense to withstand a small bomb, and enough locking runes, spells, and wards to stop Dumbledore at the height of his power. Harry soon saw the 3 dozen legal timeturners in the whole of Britain fly into his trunk, followed swiftly by dozens of Dark artifacts he had found, confiscated, or other ministry employees confiscated. Harry grabbed one timeturner, grabbing Hermione and Luna, and went back 3 hours, when he knew he wasn't in his office, and apparated all three of them to Diagon alley.

Hermione was still gaping at him from his show in the ministry, as Luna took it all in stride. Harry quickly rushed them to Gringotts, and the three of them went down to all of their vaults. Hermione emptied hers completely first, as the goblin in the cart gaped as she told him to close her vault when she left the bank. He cringed in horror when Luna did the same thing, even removing various priceless artifacts from ancient seers in Luna's family. The goblin gulped, before nearly having a heart attack when Harry went to the Gryffindor, Slytherin, Potter, Hufflepuff, Riddle, Ravenclaw, Black, Dumbledore, and Gaunt vaults. When his superiors found out about this, they would behead him on the spot.

Harry had been left the Black and Dumbledore vaults by their last owners, Albus and Sirius, while he had gained the Slytherin, Riddle, and Gaunt vaults through rite of conquest. He had acquired the Hufflepuff vaults when he was left it by the last surviving member of the hufflepuff bloodline, Hannah Abbot. Who had died in their first year of working in the department of mysteries when a dark wizard attacked them on a mission. They had been dating for a while, and he had taken her aside, their shift almost over, and just given her the ring that brought their relationship to the next level. Then a dark wizard had popped up out of nowhere, a reducto ending Hannah's life. Harry had sat there, her blood on him, before rage took over. The rest of the department never found the other half of the man. As it is, they barely found the first bit. Harry had been on probation for 6 months because of that brutal altercation.

They had both named each other in their wills once they realized how dangerous their new occupation was when Susan Bones had died on a mission to retrieve a level 7 dark artifact from knockturn alley. He had discovered, when he claimed his inheritance at Gringotts, that the son of Rowena Ravenclaw, and the daughter of Godric Gryffindor had settled down, and to avoid their parents enemies, had taken up the name 'Potter'. They had settled down and began a village they had named 'Godric's Hollow', and they had been the Potter family every since.

Harry took the other two into Knockturn Alley, further than either of them had been before, until they came across an innocent looking book store. Harry led them inside, where the two girls saw the towering piles of books. Harry reached up, hitting a rune on the inner part of the door frame that was painted over. It glowed, revealing itself, before every book in the store flew off the shelves and into a space behind the counter. The wall behind the counter seemd to stretch, before disappearing as more books, along with many dark artifacts and random things such as timeturners and pensives, fly into the space. Harry quickly explained that in one hour he would recieve a report that his employees would find that rune lit up on the door of this store, the owner tied up on the wall, a bunch of muggle girls unconscious but obviously kidnapped in the back room, another rune lit on the center of the ceiling in the back room, and everything gone. Harry rushed into the secret compartment, finding the owner holding his wand to a bunch of crying young girls. Harry threw a stunner at the man, before tying him up with a good _incarcerous_ and stunning the girls, who were obviously the muggles mentioned in the report. He stuck the man to the wall with a sticking charm, and hit the une on the center of the ceiling. More things flew from this room into the now revealed trunk out in the main store. There were things like flying carpets, invisibility cloaks, and more flying out.

Harry grabbed the trunk, and apparated the girls and himself back to the ministry, right into a secret chamber next to his office. He cast a quick _tempus_ and saw they had 30 seconds until their pastselves left. As soon as they were gone, Harry threw the trunk of illegal goods into his trunk, and the minute that the doors in the ministry opened again, Harry and the girls were headed to the most heavily guarded part of the ministry, the heart of the Department of Mysteries. The three landed 10 feet from the veil, as Hermione and Luna finally managed to snap out of the shock-induced stupor they were in. Hermione was about to say something, when the wards on the ministry were lit up like a christmas tree. Harry cast acharm known only to the department heads, and saw a three-dimensional map of the ministry. There were red dots swarming into the lobby, as green dots signifying civilians and non-DMLE and non-Department of Mysteries ministry staff were disappearing. The three magic users began to cast wards, build barriers, and the like immediately, when Harry gasped. Some of the green dots in the Department of Mysteries area shifted to red, before green dots began to disappear rapidly.

Harry cursed, realizing they had some traitors intheir midst, while a similiar scene played out in the DMLE. Harry saw there were only three green dots left after a few minutes, and they suddenly disappeared, reappearing right in front of the room they were in. Harry quickly apparated outside the door, wand at them, when he quickly saw Daphne Greengrass, Amelia Bones, and Nymphadora Tonks in front of him. He grabbed them, apparating them into the Veil room, where he immediately launched into questioned that would verify their identities. After checking them all out, and they all were who they said they were, Harry lowered his wand. "Everyone, their almost here, get ready!" He said, as he cast the map charm again, showing all the red dots converging on them, all green dots long gone, bar them. He began to hear shouts and screams outside, the defences of the department taking their toll on their attackers, as Harry and the girls all got into combat stances.

The doors began to contort and stretch, before Harry cast an overpowered reducto at the door, sending metal shrapnel at their attackers. he heard several curse words, before wizards began to swarm into the room. They all began to exchange curses, the first two waves going down swiftly. Tonks quickly fell to a killing curse, as Amelia began to throw more and more curses. Harry could of sworn that she just had a solid curse going, they were flying from her wand so fast. He threw a borderline dark explosive hex at them, causing anything it hit to explode. Seeing as how the spell came out as a lance that you could aim for a few seconds before the spell ended, it was like a magical machine gun. Harry immediately aimed at the ground and their legs, sending shrapnel into their faces and taking out many of them as their bones shattered and their legs became a bloody pulp. He heard a scream, and saw Daphne go down to a blood-boiling curse, and snarled as his friend died, He began to throw exlosive hexes into the group like they were candy, forcing them back to the doors, where he conjured a 5 foot thick iron slab.

It blocked the attackers, as his surviving companions stared at him. Harry tapped the trunk on the ground, grabbing the handle on top as the scorch marks from the battle faded and the handle becam a chain. It shrank until it was a necklace with the Hogwarts emblem on it. He placed it around his neck, before turning to Daphne and Tonks, a few tears slipping down his face as his old friends left this world. He levitated their bodies, placing them away from the battle, and turning to the 3 remaining women. Amelia had a crazed look in her eyes, while Luna and Hermione had looks of shock, horror, and grief on their faces. He was about to comfort them, when the Iron slab began to glow orange. Harry cursed, levitating the three girls away, and turned toward the doors. He vaished the Iron, sending a blast of fire down the hall. He heard several screams of pain, anda cruel laugh. A man calmly walked through the inferno, holding a staff covered in motifs representing fire.

He grinned at Harry, before saying "Did you really think you could defeat me with MY weapon?" Lord Ignis Domini said with a harsh voice. He stuck out his hand, a massive cone of flames rushing at Harry, who just barely managed to throw a shield up. The Dark Tosser stopped, and threw fire to the side, where Amelia had thrown a curse at him. She cast a quick shield, as Harry attacked their foe. it continued like this, with Luna and Hermione joining in, before the men had had enough. He managed to knock Amelia over, and roasted her alive, as she screamed. He laughed, as Harry let more tears stream down his face, before he threw a shouted _sectumsempra_ at him, catching him off guard. He hissed in pain, clutching his side, as his robes began to turn red. Harry began to conjure massive snakes to hold down the arms of the man, but frowned when the fire elementalist gestured with his hand, sending out a wave of fire. Harry cast an explosive hex, throwing the wizard across the room, and followed that up with two _sectumsempras_.

Harry threw a conjured dagger, severing the nerves in the man's left arm, and doing the same thing with the right arm. The man managed to sit up, fear clear on his face. Harry approached, when the man headbutted Harry when Harry went to haul him up. The man began to channel fire through his mouth, breathing fire, and managed to knock a vial out of his pocket in the ensuing confusion. Harry went to stop him, when the man stomped on the vial. He threw himself onto the potion, as the nerves stitched themselves back together. Harry cursed his rookie mistake, and dodged as the spot he wsa just in became a scorch mark. Harry managed to conjure a venemous black widow, throwing it at the man when Luna shot a cutting curse at him. The man didn't notice as he went to attack Luna, when Harry conjured a python that wrapped itself around the elementalist. Ignis looked at it, before smoke began to arise from the python's coils. The snake hissed in pain, and fell, it's scales scorched from where it had gripped Ignis. The man sent fire at it's head when he was free, killing it.

Harry saw his modified black widow bite Ignis on the shoulder, and he subtly cast a charm to activate the potion it injected, not poison. Ignis' entire shoulder exploded in aspray of blood, as He yelled in pain. Fragments of bone fell to the floor, his entire shoulder missing. Harry repeated the process with the other shoulder, finally crippling the dark lord. Harry limped up to him, shards of rock in his knee and burns all over his shins. Harry put his wand between the eyes of Ignis, and muttered _reducto_, ending the fight. He glanced around, before hearing a ticking noise. He cursed, seeing a bomb near Luna that the dark tosser must have brought, and summoned the two girls to him. They crashed into his side, when there was an explosion. Harry and the girls went through a period of weightlessness, then nothing, as the world went black.

**WELL, WHAT DID YOU THINK? I THINK I DID THINGS PRETTY WELL, CONSIDERING THIS IS THE THIRD CHAPTER OF FANFICTION I'VE WRITTEN TODAY**

**HEY GUYS! IM BACK! SORRY FOR THE EXTENDED LEAVE OF ABSENCE, BUT I HAVE BEEN BUSY WITH SCHOOL, AND JUST HAVEN'T HAD AS MUCH TIME AS I WISH I DID. I WILL POST A MAJOR UPDATE FOR MY FICS SOON, BUT MY INTERNET IN OUT, SO I'LL POST WHENEVER IT COMES BACK ONLINE**

**READ AND REVIEW**

**PEACE!**


	2. Chapter II

**Disclaimer - Ignis Domini is mine, as is the plot, although the idea was gotten from 'Lightning in the Stars' Mass Effect is not mine. It is property of Bioware. JKR owns Harry Potter. If I did, I would be rich, and not posting fan-fiction because be honest, would you do this if you were rich? If I owned Mass Effect, you can bet there would be a better ending for Mass Effect 3, although I heard that there may be a Mass Effect 4, but you don't play as Shepherd? I am curious, but also am still angry about the end of Mass Effect 3. Anyway . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**My internet is still out, so until then, I write in my free time**

**I hope you enjoy it.**

**TO THE STORY!**

**Chapter 2**

Harry groaned, feeling like he just went toe-to-toe with Hagrid in a wrestling match, while his occlumency shields were being attacked by Snape, Dumbledore, and Voldemort at the same time. He blearily opened his eyes, seeing a dirt filled alley, and a pile of robes in front of him. The bushy brown hair hair shocked him into action, as he hopped up to check on his lover. He heard a groan from Hermione before she vomited all over the ground in front of her, Harry just barely doing the same. He looked around, not seeing Luna, and began to panic. He was about to comment on it, when he heard Luna ask Harry where they where. He looked around, not seeing her, as she asked again. 'Where is Luna? I know I hear her.' He thought to himself. He heard Luna's voice again, as she said, "I'm right here silly, can't you see me?" He was about to ask Hermione if she heard Luna too, when Hermione gasped. She turned to Harry, before saying, "Harry, where's Luna?" He heard Luna starting to grow frustrated, as Hermione began to look a bit distracted. Hermione suddenly got her 'thinking' face, as Harry called it, and stood up, leaning against the nearby wall. Harry began checking for his wands, not finding them, as Hermione did the same.

"Hermione! I can't find my wand!" Harry said, trying not to yell. He gestured toward the wall, but stepped back when fore shot from his hand. He looked at his hand owlishly, before examining his hand with his mage sight, and gasped. He turned to Hermione, as she looked at him quizzically. "I just looked at my hand with my mage sight, just out of curiosity, and I think I know where our wands went." He said. She urged him to continue, as he sighed. "I saw bits of holly engrained in my arm bones, as well as phoenix feather traces in my bloodstream. I also saw basilisk venom, as well as phoenix tears, probably from second year. You think our wands merged with us?" He asked. She only gaped, before gasping again. "Harry, didn't you have the Deathly Hallows with you when we blacked out?" she whispered. Harry grew pale, before examining himself again. He gaped as he looked closer, seeing trace amounts of elder wood in his bonw marrow, as well as dust that he assumed was from the resurrection stone in his blood. He also saw a thin layer of . . . something, on his skin. He focused on it, and heard Hermione gasp. He turned to her, mage sight still on, and saw the exact same thing with her, right down to the elder wood in her bone marrow. The only differences were that her blook didn't have basilisk venom or anything from a phoenix. She had vine wood in her bones, not holly. She also had traces of dragon heartstring in the tendons on her hands, indicating a possible boost to casting power or strength.

She quickly stuck her hand out, sighing in relief when she felt his shoulder. "Harry, I think the invisibility cloak gave you the ability to become invisible! Do you know what this means?" She asked. Harry merely sighed, cutting her off, before explaining what he saw in both of their bodies. She put on her 'thinking' face again, before attempting to lift Harry with one arm. She tried, but to no avail. She let go, shrugging, before attempting a spell she could never do wandlessly before. "_Expecto Patronum_!" she intoned, surprised by the otter that flew out of her hand. It swam through the air, lifting her spirit, before bowing. It disappeared, as she hopped around excitedly. Harry just grinned, before hearing Luna again. "That's wonderful Hermione." Hermione froze, looking at Harry. "Did Luna just-" She began. Harry nodded mutely. They sat there for a second, before Hermione fainted. Harry cast quick _ennervate_, and Hermione shot up with a wild look in her eye. She turned to Harry, before saying, "Harry, I just looked into my Occlumency shields, seeing if I could recall the memory of what happened towards the end of the battle, and Luna was IN my mind. Check yours, NOW!"

Harry gaped, before rushing to do it, and gasped when he saw Luna skipping across the underside of a wall. He turned his head around, looking at the upside down blonde, "Hey Harry! Why are you upside down?" Hermione was just here, but she left. Hermione heard Luna, quickly joining Harry in their apparently joined mindscape. After a very confusing a heartfelt explanation, Luna had to be comforted by Hermione as the reality of the situation hit her. She had no body! Harry glanced around, seeing two fortress' on either side of them. One was in the shape of Hogwarts, with a massive translucent shield around it. The other was a mountain with a castle on top, wards all around it. The way the wards looked, you had to climb up the narrow path there to get to the castle. Harry could've sworn he saw a few things move further up the mountain, suggesting traps. He pointed the landscape out to Hermione, and soon the three lovers had theorized that the mountain was Harry's mindscape, while Hogwarts was Hermione's. They kept looking around, and eventually found a door labeled 'THE QUIBBLER'S MAIN OFFICE' on the inside of both their respective castles after what felt like hours of searching. Upon further inspection, they concluded that the room was Luna's mindscape within theirs.

Harry and Hermione left their mindscapes, deciding to investigate their current situation. They could both now hear Luna commenting about the area around them, and grinned when she wanted to climb the wall like the spider person she had seen in a muggle picture book, as she described the whole thing. Hermione and Harry left the alley, seeing a bunch of, things, staring at them. They began pointing at them, rasing what were obviously guns, as Harry and Hermione ducked behind a crate. Harry threw his arm out, throwing several cutting curses, and stared when a wave of energy shot from his hand, beheading all but one of the creatures, or at least what Harry assumed was their head. The last one went to run, as Harry summoned him, impaling him on a conjured sword. The creature looked at Harry, as he died, and screamed ina strange language. Harry delved into his mind, learning this thing was what was called a 'vorcha'. He also learned that there were several other species around. The Asari, Turians, Salarians, Krogan, Quarians, Elcor, Volus, and Batarians were eight other species around the galaxy, at least, as far as this criminal knew.

Apparently humans were prejudiced against for their rapid expansion, and quick acsension in the political arena. Harry heard Luna comment, and Hermione join in, as all three examined what they knew from the vorcha's mind. There were ten spacefaring species, including humans, and this was the year 2163. That was all they carred to know, as the vorcha took a cutting curse to the face from Hermione. They quickly left the area, but didn't get far when they came across a group of vorcha in blue armor. Harry just shoved one aside, not even caring anymore, as he attempted to get by. The others immediately surrounded Harry, pointing their guns at him. He sighed, slipping a dirk out of his leeve and into his hand. he threw it, killing one vorcha, as Hermione, taking his lead, rushed one, before flipping, a hastily conjured dagger in her hand. She went to slit the throat of one of them, when he dodged, she lunged forward, grabbing his gun, and shot him in the chest, now knowing where their heart was, thanks to their 'friend' from earlier.

Harry meanwhile flipped, ripping his dirk out of the neck of one vorcha, slitting the throat of aonther, before launching into action. He threw his dirk again, catching another one in the eye. He reached into his pocket, conjuring another, but not wanting to reveal magic, just in case, and threw it again. He jumped, retrieving both dikrs from the two dead bodies, and looked at Hermione. There were several dying Vorcha around her, as she shot the last one. They nodded to each other, quickly casting notice-me-not charms on themselves. Harry summoned all the credit chits in the area, holding out a hand as they neatly staked themselves up. He heard several cries of outrage a few seconds later from the surrounding area as they all found their credits missing. Hermione, meanwhile, grabbed the weapons off the grounds, as well as spare ammunition from the dead vorcha. Harry helped her, looting their bodies, before leaving and entering a nearby alley. Once they disabled the charms, they added up what they had. They had what 3 carnifax hand cannons, 2 mantis sniper rifles, one grael spike throwers, based upon the pictures in the vorcha's head anyway, and a few thousand credits.

Harry and Hermione left the alley, leaving the scene quickly. They saw more of the blue armored aliens walking towards them, along with a few humans in the mix. They were about to run, when more came out from all sides. They stood their ground, ready to fight, when a turian stepped forward. "Our boss wants to see you." He said haughtily in basic english. Harry and Hermione merely shook their heads, as the turian frowned, before nodding. The blue armored guys all opened fire, as Harry and Hermione ran. They eventually ran into an alley, turning invisible around a corner. They looked back, pressing against a wall. All of the men ran past them, as Harry grinned. When they were all past, Harry conjured a brick wall that matched the ones around them, blocking them in. He and Hermione revealed themselves, and crept up behind the men.

Harry replicated what he did before, throwing a volley of cutting curses that came out as a wave. The first few lines of men went down, dying on the ground, as the lead turian began to shout. They all turned toward Harry and Hermione, but the two humans were gone. They reappeared above them, feet stuck to the walls. Harry gestured to Hermione, who got on the other side of the wall Harry had conjured. Harry stuck his hands out, and yelled "_FIENDFYRE!_" The demonic fire flew from his hands, ripping through their armor. Harry began to sweat, the heat and the power needed to control the fire starting to bother him. He reappeared, now visible, as the men began to scream. The fire took the shape of a lion, tearing the men apart and burning away thair flesh. Harry quickly cut off the fire, and with visible effort, managed to extinguish the flames. He climbed down whistling to Hermione. She climbed over the wall, and the duo began to search through the remains of the soldiers. The mass of bodies began to move, as a singed turian hopped out. The lead turian lunged at Harry in rage, but met the wrong end of a conjured scimitar. He leaned against the wall, blood pouring out of his chestplate. Harry grabbed him, searching his mind thoroughly. he had already learned the vorcha language, and picked up turian and asari from this turian.

Harry also learned about omnitools, medigel, and all about the three big mercenary groups. This was aparently a group from the 'Blue Suns' while the other two were the 'Blood Pack' and the 'Eclipse'. They were aparently on a space station called Omega, which was the center of crime in the galaxy. He dropped thr Turian, senting a reducto at his head, before summoning the credit chits again. After repeatin the looting procedure again, they now had 7 carnifax hand cannons, 4 mantis sniper rifles, 2 grael spike throwers, 3 AT - 12 Raiders, one N7 eagle, 2 sync lasers, 3 predators, and 7 tempests. They also now had just over one and a half millon credits. Harry had also managed to scavenge the lead turians omnitool, but threw it when he saw that it was passcode locked. They left the alley, vanishing the wall. Harry and Hermione then made their way to where they knew Aria T'Loak, the self-styled 'Queen of Omega', was. They got there, entering the bar, and immediately cast notice-me-not charms on themselves in addition to activating their new invisibility. They crept up to where Aria was, as Harry cast a quick _imperious_ on her. Hermione went to protest, when Luna explained for Harry.

"Hermione, we're in the future, and have no idea if the ministry can even reach this far. We don't even know if the magical world exists anymore. I think Harry casting a few illegal curses can be forgiven." Luna said. Hermiona dn Luna debated over this for at least half an hour, as Harry had Aria act ike herself, and order a pair of top of the line omnitools to be brought to her, on the pretense of having a favor called in and that someone would come and pick them up. He had Aria go into her private chambers, demanding some time alone. He dragged Hermione in with him, the pair of them alone with Aria. He had her show them how to put them on, still in the stupor that the unforgivable curse caused. Once Harry and Hermione had them on, Aria showed them how to make extranet accounts. After a few minutes of set-up, Harry and Hermione shared a bank account, and the omnitools were completely set up. He had Aria transfer several billion credits from various criminals throughout Omega that she had the info on to Harry's omnitool. She also transferred all her blackmail material for anyone to them, and finally she gave them several bits of blackmail against her. Lastly, he had her give them everything they needed to build a ship, as well as raid her bank account. Harry stunned her, obliviating the last hour from her head, along with anything to do with Harry and Hermione.

He threw in junk memories of her wanting to go into her chambers and masturbate about a mystery man that just so happened to be similiar in look to Harry. She then spent the next hour doing that, before finishing up. Harry also modified her memories over the past couple of decades, making it so the sexual tension built up. She had been dreaming of a man like Harry for decades, but never finding him. She had just concluded, after finishing pleasuring herself, that she would do anything to get the man from her dreams. After that, she had just decided to go to the bathroom and freshen up, before entering the nightclub again. Harry and Hermione crept out while she was in the bathroom, joining the rest of the nightclub. They went to a secluded corner, reappearing when no one was looking. They waited half an hour in the club, before walking up to where Aria was. Harry smirked when he saw her eyes widen and a bit of lust enter her eyes, before being squashed down, when she saw Harry. Her guards let them by when Aria said it was fine, and they sat down next to the powerful asari.

"So what do you two want?" She asked bluntly, still staring right into Harry's eyes. Harry launched into her mind, seeing her daydreaming about him bending her over the couch and fulfilling all her wildest desires. He skipped past that, hovering a bit longer of several memories of her in the shower. He shook his head, metaphoricall at least, and went to the knowledge center of her brain. He raided all knowledge, down to the material her shirt was made out of, as centuries of information flooded Harry's head. He left her mind, quickly grabbing copies of any memories of her in the shower, bath, etc along with any other such thing. His inner hormonal male demanded nothing less when he had access to the memories. When you add the fact that she is one of the most powerful people in the galaxy's criminal world, that fact that he now had that much porn of her was hilarious.

He leapt back to reality, taking stock of the situation. He looked at Aria, noticing that only a few seconds had passed. Harry began to speak, starting out the negotiations by saying, "I have need of a place to build a ship, as well as materials. Any way you can help with that?" Harry asked while pouring magic into his voice, making Aria hang onto his every word. She gestured to her guards, as they nodded, leaving them alone. She leaned over, whispering into Harry's ear. "I've got a bit of a problem myself. If you can solve that problem, I'll help you with yours." Hermione was quickly filled in on Harry's plan by Luna. Hermione grinned, looking at Harry in a new light when she realized how devious this plan was. Harry meanwhile, looked at Aria and said, "Depends, what do you need me to do?" He got a bit closer to her, as she began to look a bit nervous. Aria grabbed his arms, physically hauling him up, before dragging him into her quarters. She threw him onto the bed, as Hermione closed the door behind them. Aria pounced on Harry, a crazed gleam in her eyes.

**WARNING LEMON WARNING LEMON**

Aria began to strip, revealing her hot body. Her chest became bare to the world, as her firm round breasts bounced in Harry's face. She practically ripped her skirt when removing it, and actually ripped her panties off when she got to them. She jumped onto Harry, removing his clothes rapidly. Before he knew it, she was sucking his dick like a pro. Harry managed to spin her body, grabbing her legs and swinging them around until they were around his neck. He began to prod her pussy with his tongue, licking up and down the asari's slit, but never going in. He heard Aria moan in pleasure, his tongue massaging her clit. Hermione joined the action. Sucking on Aria's left nipple, biting the areola slightly, as the asari climaxed all over Harry's face. Harry gently slipped his tongue into her folds, probing her pussy, before beginning to recite the alphabet in parseltongue. This drove Aria crazy, as she nearly choked on his dick, beginning to convulse with pleasure. Hermione let go of Aria's tit, leaning down and capturing Harry's balls in her mouth, sucking on them lightly as she rubbed her pussy. Harry gripped Aria's tits, kneading the mounds of flesh and flicking the asari's nipples, which were hard as rock by now.

Harry finally had had enough, and began to spasm, sending his load down Aria's throat. He buried his face into her crotch, as his face was sprayed with Aria's juices. He lifted the asari off of him, a glazed look in her eyes, as she subconsciously swalled the mouthful of cum she had. Hermione, not one to miss an opportunity, dove onto Harry's dick, licking it clean. Harry grabbed Aria, pulling her close to him, before capturing her lips in a kiss. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, running his tongue over hers. He felt her tongue begin to dance with his, the two lost in their own little world as they tasted their combined juices on ech other. Harry broke the kiss, the asari attempting to pull him back into it. Harry pulled himself back, before gently caressing her tits. He nestled his face into her breasts, gently sucking on her left tit while twisting her right nipple. Hermione eventually released his dick, now fully hard once again, as he let go of the asari. He positioned himself at Aria's pussy, before beginning to slide into her. He groaned with pleasure, feeling the pussy below him clench his dick. Hermione placed her pussy above Aria's face, the asari diving into the brunette's pussy, licking earnestly. Harry began thrusting into Aria, as he felt her go through multiple orgasms. Harry groaned, the pussy below him waspractically like velvet. "Damn, if all asari are like this, I may have to consider a harem of asari! This pussy is amazing!"

Harry eventually reached his limit, blowing his load deep into the asari. He pulled out of her, his cum and hers beginning to dribble out of Aria's pussy. Hermione dove down, licking it up, before enjoying sucking as much of their combined cum out of Aria as she could. Hermione swung her legs around, sliding her pussy towards Harry. He gripped her ass, groping her firm flesh. He slid up her, caressing her tits when he got to them, before his dick slide home, lodging itself between her dripping folds. Hermione moaned into Aria's pussy, the asari groaning at the sensations. Hermione had finally had enough, spasming around Harry's dick. The two humans and asari basked in the afterglow of the hot sex, the trio panting for air as they lay together. Harry captured Aria's lips, sliding his tongue into her mouth, as Hermione slid off his dick, sucking him off until he was fully hard once more. He moaned from her ministrations, her head bobbing up and down as she rolled Harry's dick in her mouth.

**WARNING ANAL FROM HERE WARNING ANAL FROM HERE WARNING**

Harry released Aria's lips, the woman moaning with need. Harry rubbed Hermione's head, sliding her off of his dick. He positioned himself at Aria's backdoor, prodding her ass. The asari stiffened, Harry sensually kneading her tits as hermione slid up her body. Hermione began to kiss Aria, distracting the asari, as Harry slid his hands to Aria's pussy. He began to finger her, keeping her mind on the pleasure, before beginning to prod her asshole once again. his ministrations went unnoticed, the asari too busy enjoying Hermione's touch. Harry slowly pushed into her ass, the asari groaning with slight pain. After a minute or two where she tensed up, pain etched on her face, she began to relax, moaning in pleasure. Aria groaned, leaning forward and capturing Hermione's lips in a kiss once again. Harry moaned, the asari's ass gripping him like a vice. "Soooo tight! I feel like I'm gonna pop already!" he moaned. Hermione groaned, the asari moving down and beginning to suck on Hermione's tits.

Harry finally managed to fill Aria's ass completely, his hips hitting her ass. He slowly pulled out, before slamming back in, catching her by surprise. She began to moan, the dick in her anus hitting all the right spots and filling her completely. Hermione got up, walking behind Harry. Aria heard some fumbling, before Hermione slid back into place, kissing the asari. Aria gasped, feeling another dick in her pussy, as Hermioen began to thrust into her. Aria glanced down, catching a glimpse of a red strap-on, and moaned again, Harry and Hermione strecthing her so much. Harry finally came, filling her up as the asari's entire bod began to feel warm. Hermione groaned, the doubledsided didldo enchanted to make her feel like she had a dick driving her insane. She moaned, the dildi shooting her cum into the asari. Aria sat there, cum leaking out of both of her holes, before she felt a pair of lips on her tits. She looked down, seeing a mop of messy black hair, and grabbed Harry's head, mashing it into her cleaveage.

Hermione dove into Aria's pussy, enjoying the combined juices of all three, while sliding a hand around, gripping Harry's balls. She began to jerk him off, as he came once again, shooting spurts of cum al over the Asari and brunette from where he could reach. He slid off of Aria, hermione flipping around. She shoved her pussy into Aria's face, the two -pleasuring eachother like the were born to do it.

Harry gazed lovingly at Hermione, and began to feel the beginnings of a mental bond with Aria. This would be interesting. After the two women were done pleasuring each other, Harry got up, weakly going over to a smiling Hermione and a panting Aria.

**END OF LEMON END OF LEMON**

Harry sat down beside Aria, helping her sit up. "Is that what you wanted?" He asked her innocently. She gazed at him in surprise, wondering how he still had energy after that, before grinning. "Yes, that was exactly what I needed." she said. Harry nodded, before beginning to get dressed. After the three were dressed, Harry and Hermione sat down on Aria's bed. Harry pulled Aria into his lap, groping her ass, before looking at Hermione, and nodding. The brunette sighed, before nodding, as Aria looked at them with a confused face. Harry turned to her, before saying, "Aria, there is something we shoudl probably tell you before this progresses any further." At her signal to continue, he said, "We aren't exactly normal. We have abilities similiar to biotics, but more than that." At her confused look, he held out his hand, and willed a fire to appear. She leapt back in surprise with a yelp of surprise, something extremely uncharacteristic of Aria T'Loak. She leaned forward, before looking at him. "So you guys are what, magicians? How'd you do that, some kind of illusion?" She asked. She stuck her hand towards it, but pulled it back with a hiss of pain as she burned her hand a little bit. She looked at her hand, surprise evident on her face. She looked back at the fire, then her hand again. Then, Aria T'Loak, the most powerful criminal in the galaxy, fainted.

Aria woke up a second later, hit by an _ennervate_, and began to speak at the speed of light. Harry laguhed, as she eventually quieted down. He explained that they all bonded mentally after having sex, because they all connected on a primal level. "I can bind us fully, allowing us to talk telepathically, and be able to look at eachother's memories, as well as possibly give you the ability to learn our magic." Aria, upon hearing that, was ready to do it. Harry grinned, thinking of the fact that they had one of the most influential and powerful criminals in the galaxy in their pocket. "Now Aria, you may feel a little uncomfortable, possibly a bit of pain. Are you ready?" Harry asked. At Aria's nod, Harry dove into her mind, seeing a vast darkness. He saw a speck far in the distance, and willed himself to get closer. Harry flew closer, ending up seeing his own castle as they got closer. he noticed a sort of bridge, and smiled. He heard someone talking, seeing Luna talking rapidly to a gaping Aria. He saw the dumbstruck look on the asari's face, and took pitty on her.

Harry sidled up to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Aria jumped, a surprised look on her face. "This is what your mind looks like?" she asked, amazement evident in her tone. Harry nodded, pulling her towards his castle as the duo walked up the path to the castle. Harry saw multiple forms flying around, everything from buckbeak, to Norbert, to a fully-grown Hungarian horntail dragon. Harry saw several thestrals grazing further off the path, looking up as he walked by. Aria was gazing in amazement at these creatures, as Harry saw a group of 15 krogan fortified in a bunker off to the side of the path. He also saw several what he now knew to be Thresher Maws to be popping up at the base of the mountain. He also thought that he saw several basilisks roaming about at one point.

The pair eventually made it to the front gates of his castle, the metal turning to mist, then solidifying once they passed through. The two lovers eventually came across another Harry carrying a worn book and wearing reading glasses. Harry merely nodded to him, the other Harry walking into what looked like a library. Aria began to have fantasies, as they ran across a variety of personified aspects and emotions of Harry, nearly going catonic when they walked past lust, who was practically a walking 'quickie', as a human would say. Harry and Aria eventuall reached a navy blue door, the label on the door designating it as Aria's room. Aria walked in, seeing the vast expanse of darkness from before, as the two shut the door. "Now, the first step to creating a mindscape is to find a place where you feel safe, or to imagine a place where you feel protected. I chose a heavily defended and supplied castle, one of my friends did theirs as something he had imagined of having for years. Th =e girl that was with me, Hermione, did the school that we went to that taught us magic and that she is now the Headmistress of. Aria began to concentrate, formless shapes begining to reveal themselves against the stark black area. Harry gripped her shoulder, whispering words of encouragement into her ear.

She shut her eyes, putting all her will into forming this mindscape. She began to see a room, but where she could not tell. She snapped out of her trance, seeing Harry smiling. "That's amazing Aria. You just did what took me two weeks to do in one hour." Aria looked at him, surprised that it had already been an hour, before shrugging. Her and Harry began to attempt to reveal more of her mindscape, the two formally intoducing themselves, rather than just rutting like nymphomaniacs. The two stepped back, admiring the simple layout they had for now, as they returned to their bodies. After Hermione was informed of what happened by Luna, the three began to draw up plans for a ship the three of them could use. Aria may not leave Omega, but she may be able to send goods, services, or manpower to them, and was also relatively smart to boot. the three eventually finished, as Harry held up the design.

"It's perfect." He said, the other two nodding their heads in unison. Thre trio gazed at their ship schematics, all thinking of what was to come, as deep in ancient space, something woke up.

**WELL WHAT DID YOU THINK? MY CABLE IS SUPPOSED TO COME ON IN TWO DAYS, SO ALL THESE CHAPTERS I HAVE WRITTEN CAN FINALLY BE POSTED**

**GO TO THE POLL ON MY PROFILE THAT I WILL PUT UP WHEN MY INTERNET IS BACK ON**

**YOU GUYS CAN VOTE ON WHO ELSE SHOULD BE IN HARRY'S HAREM**

**SO FAR WE HAVE:**

**HERMIONE GRANGER**

**LUNA LOVEGOOD (TECHNICALLY)**

**ARIA T'LOAK**

**READ AND REVIEW**

**PEACE!**


End file.
